A New Life
by Leonlover1515
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Basically two teens move to Radiant Garden and join the local High School with a twist. It trains elite fighters. This is their story. Will hopefully be lots of action, some romance and maybe some humour.


Ok, this is my first fanfiction so I apologise if it's not very good so far. Not alot happens this chapter but the next should be up soon with more going on and more characters introduced.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Only in my dreams .

A New Life

The sun shone brightly through the window as two teenagers sat in the Headmaster's office of their brand new school; Radiant Garden High. Bird song floated inside as the middle-aged man calmly regarded the two before him. The teens were both seventeen, both of a skinny build, with mousy brown hair and light brown eyes. Even from a distance it was easy to tell they were twins. The boy wore an open black short-sleeved shirt over a white t-shirt, baggy black jeans, black converse trainers and black peaked beanie cap. A pair of large headphones lay around his neck and he had a slightly bored expression on his face. His sister was looking at the headmaster with a polite smile on her face. She wore a black tank top with black combat trousers, black combat boots and a black baseball cap. A black jacket hung from the back of her chair.

After taking all this in, the Headmaster finally spoke up. "Well William, Alex, after looking over your previous school records I think that you two will make fine additions to the school. Of course you're both aware that we only train the top fighters here?" The two nodded. "Good. You're first combat class isn't until tomorrow afternoon so I'll request you bring you're weapons with you then. Is there anything you'd like to ask me before you go off to class?" Silence followed his question, the youngsters shaking their heads. "Excellent. Off with you then, you have History first I believe. You're both in the same class and it's just down the hall. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding the room."

"Thank you Professor Ansem," Alex smiled, shaking the teacher's hand before leaving the room; her brother nodding his thanks and following. "So what do you think?" She asked him once the door was shut. Will shrugged, "Seems like a nice guy. Don't know about the rest of this place though. Seems a bit strict, kind of a drag." "It is a military school remember. It's not meant to be all fun and games," his sister pointed out. Will just huffed and followed her down the corridor.

"Ok, Room 604. This is it." The two stopped outside a plain wooden door with History written in black letters on the glass. Will quickly knocked and slowly pushed the door open. A classroom full of seventeen year olds stared back at them, but the twins turned their attention to the teacher standing by the whiteboard. A tall man stood there, long black hair flowing down his back over his suit; red eyes staring out at them from under his bangs. His calm face showed no change as they walked in. "Sorry to disturb, but this is 6th Year History right?" Will asked. The teacher nodded.

"You are William and Alexandra Black, the new students." It was more of a statement then a question. They both nodded, slightly unnerved by the man's quiet, slightly sinister voice. "I am Professor Vincent Valentine." He pointed at two available seats near the back. "Take you're seats." Doing as they were told, the twins took out their history books and glancing at their neighbours, found the page and allowed the teacher to carry on the lesson.

When the bell rang an hour later, the twins were packing up their things when they were approached by another boy and girl. "Hey there man, name's Zack Fair. This is Aerith Gainsborough," the cheery, spiky black-haired boy introduced, the quiet brunette behind him waving. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alex and this is my brother Will." "Are you two twins or something?" Zack asked curiously, looking between them. Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nah, not even related. Our looks are just a coincidence." Zack almost didn't catch the sarcasm until Aerith started giggling behind him. Instead he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "You get that a lot huh?" Will snorted, "Only a heck of a lot." Aerith smiled and stepped forward. "We wondered if you wanted to walk to class with us." The twins looked at each for a second. "Sounds great," Alex answered, "What do we have next?" "Magic 101. Aerith's favourite class," Zack replied, "Time to learn how to set things on fire and blow them up with lightning." The four of them laughed and headed for the door. Glancing back in the room briefly, Alex saw a boy by himself at the back of the class. His expression a blank mask; everyone else avoiding him. A boy with a scar across his face.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! Again, sorry it's short but I'm not good at starting stories off. More should happen next time =p

Please Rate and Review. Your opinions are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
